No, I love you more
by L.J.A.C
Summary: "I love you so much." "I love you more."   This is an Ezria one shot :  Hope you enjoy it :


**Okay so I already know there are millions of Ezria fanfics all over this site (well not millions but you get what I mean) and I hadn't originally intended to add to that but I had this idea and just decided to write this one shot. Hope you like it :) **

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary,<em>

_I love him more than words can describe. More than anything can describe because, sadly, those words are not enough. And although it probably won't be as effective as I want it to be, I'll still try to describe it as best as I can. Adoration. I adore him like nothing else, like nothing else in the world. Affection. I guess I can't really describe that but you already know what it means so just multiply that by ten. Fondness. Not how you would be fond of a candy or a simple item, basically fondness to the extreme. Passion. Undying, strong passion for him, for his touch. I might as well throw need in there too. And lastly, love. Love like nothing I've ever felt before. All the other guys I've been with before- none of them have felt like this. Boys I had thought I was in love with seem like puppy love to this. That's the best I can describe how I feel about him. _

_Now to describe him. He's average height, has nice dark hair which feels amazing to run your fingers through and warm blue eyes that basically hypnotize me when I look into them. He's gorgeous. I still wonder how I managed to get a man that looks like he could be a model or a celebrity. Perfection is one way to describe him, I guess. When we met in that bar, I had no intention of getting serious with him. Well, not like I had any intention of hooking up with a guy when I went to the bar in the first place but things just… clicked. Although I had had lots of fun with him and he cheered me up, when I walked out of the bar, I thought that I would never see him again but, sadly, I did (not sadly that I met him again but sadly with how I met him.) He's my English teacher. Was my English teacher, actually. He quit so we could be together (so sweet) but, once again sadly, in our screwed up society, they think 'once my teacher, always my teacher' so if we went open, he would probably get put into jail. Sucks, I know but they don't understand how much I love him. He isn't even that much older! But oh well, what can I do? Nothing, that's what._

I closed my book and put down my pen. I'm not usually one for diaries but I needed someone to tell all this to- some way to describe how I feel for him- and this was the only thing. _Well, I could tell my friends but they probably don't want to hear about that gooey love stuff. _I wasn't in such a good mood but I was going to see him later that day so that thought was keeping me happy. Well, any thought of him keeps my happy but this one especially. I decided to take a quick nap before going to his apartment.

I woke up and glanced at my watch. Oh shoot. I only had like ten minutes to get ready and that included changing, brushing my hair _and _putting on makeup. I literally ran to my closet and just threw together an outfit (not that that's unusual for me) then I quickly brushed my hair, applied, my makeup and ran out the door. "Where are you going?" I knew who it was before I even turned around. "Out," I replied simply to my brother before going outside and shutting the door behind me.

The drive to his apartment was a long one but I didn't mind. I would travel the world for him. Or better yet, _with him. _That would be nice- going to Asia, Italy or even back to Iceland, where everything was so simple. No one would know who we were or how old we were. We could go public! _Stop it, Aria, _I scolded myself, that is _so_ not gonna happen. I was still in mid-thought when I realized I had reached. My heart started racing as I literally ran out my car, into the building and up the stairs. As soon as I knocked on the door, it opened and before I knew it, I was being hugged by a pair of arms and I smelt that familiar scent of cigarettes and coffee. As soon as we pulled away from each other, he put his hand on my cheek and pulled me in for a long, passionate kiss. He led me away from the door and I heard it close as his soft lips were still on mine. He had to be the best kisser ever. If there were kissing competitions, he would win, hands down but if there were, no way was he gonna enter. I wasn't gonna let some random girl kiss _my _man. I giggled at the thought and he pulled away, smiling but a little confused. "What's so funny?" he asked, his hand still on my cheek. "Nothing, I just thought of something," I replied, still giggling. When I finished giggling, my face got serious and I looked into his eyes. "I've missed you," I said softly but I knew he heard when he replied, "I've missed you too. A lot." We went to sit on the couch and he got up to go get some of his 'famous' leftovers for us to eat.

We were full and joyful when we finally got up to clean up from our dinner. He took my bowl from me, saying "no I'll take that" and put it in the sink. I watched the very rare scene of a boy washing dishes and couldn't help but smile. My chest got all fluttery. "I love him so much," I thought out loud but not loud enough for him to hear. I did love him so much. I wanted to tell him till he knew for sure; I never wanted to let him go. I wanted to share him with the world and scream out from the rooftops "I love Ezra Fitz!" I felt a tear roll down my cheek as the realization hit me. I would probably never be able to do that, not here in Rosewood. The tears started coming down quicker and suddenly I was sobbing and before I knew it, I was in his arms again and he was saying "shh shh, it's okay." Finally, the last tears dried up and we pulled apart. He led me to the bed and brushed back a strand of my hair, "what happened?" he asked with concern and care in his eyes. "It's just that… that," the tears we coming back again, "I wish I could share you with the world! I wish I could go out on dates with you and introduce you to my parents!" He looked down and thought for a while, not sure what to say. I continued, "and I love you so much but I'll never be able to do that." He looked up and took me into his arms again. I buried my head in his neck again and sobbed, not caring that I was getting my tears all over his shirt (not that he seemed to mind.) "I love you so much," I repeated into his neck. "I love you more," he said in reply. A grin swept across my face. I pulled away from him and told him, "no, I love you more." "No you don't." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." Yes." Yes." "No." I laughed at him as he put on a look of fake defeat. "Truce," he said, sticking out his hand for a handshake but I refused, "Nuh uh, I won," I teased. He put on a "no way" face and pulled me in for a kiss. Grr, he knew that was my weakness. "I'll kiss you till you agree on a truce," he said before going in for another kiss. "I can do this all night," I said, playing along to his little game. He kissed me long and hard and when we finally pulled apart, we snuggled together underneath the blanket and that was how I stayed all night. With my head on his chest and my arm around his waist, thinking of how lucky I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I hope you enjoyed that :) Please review and check out my other story "Never Gonna Give You Up" Thanks for reading it! :) Have a great day :) xoxo<strong>


End file.
